A Shallura Holiday
by FadhiliTheOne
Summary: A collection of Shallura oneshots for the most wonderful time of the year!
1. Chapter 1: Princess - Arurahime

**Shallura month! I'm going to try, can't promise anything other than I'll do my best! A bunch of oneshots based on such a wholesome pairing.**

 **Day 1: Princess/Arurahime. Shiro's mother has one question for Allura.**

* * *

Mrs. Shirogane stared intensely at the altean princess. Raising a son on her own was one thing. Said son dissapearing for three years was another. But nothing could have prepared her to meeting an alien princess. Of course she had listen through all the stories each paladin had about their unexpected journey in space. They had given her a very detailed exposé on the two alteans who had to deal with diplomatic issues before taking some time off. Princess of a planet destroyed over 10 000 years ago, her funny and fearless mechanic and guardian, the space mice...

And yet she was still worried.

Once in the privacy of her home, Shiro had explained to her everything she needed to know about his relationship with Allura. When Shiro began talking about her, he couldn't be stopped. He went on for hours telling her how feelings he thought long dead were starting to resurface, to bloom. They both laughed as he told her about the first time he realized he was in love with her. About their first public ball as a couple. About her and Coran finding out how milkshakes were made.

When she finally met Princess Allura, she was quite shocked. Not only by her resemblance to human girls but by the wisdom and kindness that poured out of the altean who had gone through so much. With time, Mrs. Shirogane had grown accustom to her elf-like ears and the way that all the plants in her condo grew greener and healthier with just a touch from Allura's fingers. She had learned to understand that earth was an unknown civilization to her and that despite their similarities, she would have _a lot_ of questions on things considered simple and mundane to any human.

 _And yet she was still worried._

Shiro was in the kitchen refilling their plates with a few snack and boiling more water for their teas. Taking this moment to speak in private with the princess, she spoke. _"_ Your highness..."

"Oh please," Allura said, "just Allura will do."

"I couldn't... may I call you Princess Allura?" She nodded. "Princess Allura, Takashi is my only son. I've lost him twice: the first time when he went missing during the Kerberos mission and the second time when... when he came back and I realised he would never be the same." She took a deep breath. "I just have one question. Why do you love my son?"

Allura was surprised. They had spent quite some time together since Shiro introduced her to his mother and she thought that the question never came up because of all the discomfort of not only a relationship, but a relationship with a completely different species. She looked down at her steaming teacup, gathering her thoughts. "The first time I took in the weight of the situation I was in, of being one of the last of my kind, Altea being destroyed, having to lead Voltron into victory... I... completely broke down. In that moment, the only person I wanted near me was Shiro." She smiled fondly when she recalled that moment. From the very start, her paladin was always there when she needed him. "At that moment, I realized that despite the fact that I had found myself in what others considered the worst situation ever, my heart couldn't have chosen a better partner, a better friend, a better human or anything for that matter." She looked up from her teacup to look into Mrs. Shirogane's eyes. "Mrs. Shirogane, I love your son more than words could ever say. I know me being Altean raises a lot of wuestions and worries but if there is one thing you should know is that I am going nowhere. I have found a home with him."

Mrs. Shirogane took Allura's hand. "Allurahime, after all he's gone through, that's all I could ever ask for."

Shiro, who was standing in the kitchen door frame, looked lovingly at the scene. His mother, a queen in her own way, and his girlfriend, a princess not just by birthright, had finally built a bridge that united them. In that moment, his heart swelled with love.


	2. Chapter 2: Champion - Gladiator

**Shallura Month! Voltron and the bazillion projects I have completely wrecked my sleeping habits but at this point I don't care!**

 **Day 2 : Champion/Gladiator. Shallura and the Paladins take a break. Turns out Keith isn't the only emo person on the team...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Gladiator lifestyle_.

The Paladins all looked at Shiro, surprised by the statement he made. He was always haunted by his past as a Galra prisoner. They all knew by now that he had visions and nightmares that reminded him of how he got his robotic arm in the first place.

 _Gladiator lifestyle_.

They were playing with the UNO cards Lance bought on their most recent space mall trip. After two months of solo and team matches, Shiro remained undefeated. It didn't matter how many times they shuffled the cards, how many pick up fours they played in a row, how much they tried to change the rules. The black Paladin always won. That day as they sat in a circle in Allura's room, Pidge yelled out with an exasperated voice "how is this even possible?!" To which their leader replied " _Destroy or be destroyed_. It's a gladiator lifestyle, you wouldn't get it." Everyone stared at him. He had a streak of terrible jokes that could only be qualified as dad jokes. But this.. this was dark.

"Shiro, you okay? That was kinda dark." Keith asked.

At that moment, Allura came back from the kitchen, carrying a tray of green and purple cookies. "Did you finally beat Shiro?" She asked. Quickly she sensed the tension in the room. "What happened?"

"I made a dark joke and they're speechless," Shiro replied while reaching for a purple cookie on the platter that was now installed in the middle of the group. "Let me guess… Gladiator lifestyle?" Allura asked teasingly. The Paladins all stared at the princess. "Wait you know about it?" Hunk asked. "I have a particular appreciation for dark humor and it turns out Shiro is especially good at it," she replied as she sat down and made her fingers interlock with Shiro's. "Not only the champion in battle but the champion at making me laugh so hard that I cry." Shiro laughed at her statement, pulling he closer to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"So apparently Keith isn't the only emo kid here?" Lance said under his breath.

"I am not a kid!" Keith said while throwing a pillow at Lance.

"I just wanna know what these jokes are!" Pidge said so that their focus could remain on the topic at hand. Allura stretched her arms out. She loved Shiro as much as the lions needed quintessence. But she was absolutely ready to share these stories with the rest of the team. In the name of bonding, of course. " I can't say too many of these without getting into... gruesome details... But I once caught him singing in the shower…"

"Oh no." Shiro whispered. "Of all the stories you could tell, please…"

"It was a song about carrying on even though your loved one was… dead and gone. Pretty dark considering how loudly he practically screamed the words."

"Wait," Keith said, automatically recognizing the familiar lyrics and shifting his attention from Allura to Shiro. "My chemical romance?"

"What's that?" The princess asked.

"Oh shit, OH SHIT!" Pidge, Lance and Hunk yelled out to each other when they finally understood the song Allura was talking about. Seeing how confused the princess looked, Lance sang a part of the chorus.

 ** _"We'll carry on,_**

 ** _We'll carry on_ _,_**

 ** _And though you're dead and gone believe me,_**

 ** _Your memory will carry on."_**

"Yes that's exactly the song he was singing!"

"Oh lord. Princess you think it's dark because of the lyrics but it's the most iconic emo song ever!" Hunk said while trying to catch his breath.

"So what?" Lance said between laughs. "You're a UNO champion and want to compete for emo champion too?"

At that point, the paladins were all cracking up, openly laughing at the hilarity of the moment. This had been the first time he'd all seen them laugh this hard. In that split moment, they forgot about their worries and the war. _If that's how it's going to be_ , Shiro thought, _let's give them something to really laugh about._ Before doubts could nail him down, he got up, dramatically passed his Galra hand through his white bangs and...

He began to sing.

Quickly, the Paladins focused on calming down their laughters. This was the first time any of the heard Shiro sing.

Well, except for Allura and Keith.

Keith wasn't as surprised as the others about the emo confession. He always knew that the black Paladin was somewhat twisted. What did surprise him was to hear him sing so dramtically. In a moment of carelessness, he got up and joined Shiro in harmony. Things quickly heated up. Lance, who obviously knew all the lyrics and didn't want the duo to have all the fun on their own, decided to join them. Pidge and Hunk, Not wanting to be left out, got up and their UNO game became a frantic and chaotic group of mashed up singing and dancing.

Allura, somewhat confused by the mayhem she unintentionally provoked, looked fondly at the scene. Shiro was a Champion in more than one way. The title he earned by unfortunate circumstances now took hues of bright purple, blue, yellow, green and red. He was a person that everyone followed without a doubt into the battlefield. He was the one who conquered her heart. And when Shiro pulled her up from the ground to join the chaos, she realized he was also able to make everyone destroy the walls of formalities they had built to dance frantically until their faces turned blue and red.

And as the all crashed to the ground, screaming the final words of the song, she thought to herself.

 _The champion_. A title that fit him like a glove.

* * *

 **P.S. : Coran walked in, saw the team going crazy and quietly backed away because he did not want to deal with human... whatever-that-was that night. Coran needs a vacation.**

 **Song: Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance (truly an iconic masterpiece in my HUMBLE opinion)**


	3. Chapter 3: Winter - Northern Lights

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY COMMENTS YOU SEND ME IT WARMS MY HEART!**

 **Day 3: Winter/Northern lights. In an AU where Shiro decides to wait after the war to confess his love, they take a little trip up north...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shiro, is this really necessary?"

"Allura, I wouldn't do this if I thought it wasn't."

The princess was wrapped up in a heavy, black winter coat. She also wore a pink toque, scarf and mittens, and a pair of brown winter boots. Shiro was dress similarly but instead switched the pink for purple. They had spent a couple of days visiting Lance's family and soaking up the sunshine before continuing what could only be considered an exclusive tour of planet Earth. They climbed aboard the black lion, leaving the warmth of the Cuban hospitality and weather behind and made their way towards the northern hemisphere. Shiro landed the Black lion in an unoccupied island of Nunavut. Leading the princess out of the lion's jaw, they were quickly greeted by the cold crisp winter air. Seeing how Allura's face clenched at the cold sensation, Shiro couldn't help but to laugh.

"How can a single planet have so many temperatures?" She asked while making her way down and missing the warmth of the tropical sun. "The earth is filled with surprises, Allura. That's actually why I took you here."

"So that I could freeze to death?" She asked with a chuckle. Shiro laughed while pulling her towards the ground. She hesitated at first to step out but seeing Shiro's reassuring smile encouraged her to keep marching. Allura reached down, grabbing a handful of snow in her hand.

"You've never seen snow before?" Shiro asked. "Is that what it's called? We have... had something similar in Altea just not this cold," she replied. Shaking off the white flakes from her mitten, Princess Allura kept walking alongside Shiro. "So why did you take me here exactly?"

A blush starting creeping up Shiro's cheeks. Allura though it was just the cold finally getting to him. "Ummm...see... Ever since we got here...*coughs*...Ever since we came back to Earth we've been so busy and..." Shiro paused. He was acting ridiculously flustered. Over the past three years he had been in space, Shiro told himself that if they survived the war, he would act upon his feeling towards the princess. It's been two months since their return on earth, the coalition was as strong as ever, their families couldn't be happier to have their children back, things were starting to get somewhat back to normal...

All he needed now was to tell her the truth and hope for the best.

Right on cue, waves of green, yellow and purple slowly started to make their way across the sky. They both looked up. Shiro had seen this before during his training as a member of the Garrisson. Allura, on the other hand, was completely in awe of the natural phenomenon. The northern lights lazily made their way above them and touched the other side of the horizon. "It's beautiful," She whispered. Shiro looked down at the princess. Her blue and purple eyes reflected the different hues of the northern lights, creating a show of its own within her gaze. He pressed a kiss on her cheek, surprising the princess and making her look into the black Paladin's eyes.

"Allura, meeting you was like seeing the northern lights for the first time. It was awe and wonder. And even then, nothing could ever come close to describing how you make me feel." He grabbed both her hands in his. " At first, I thought that being able to call you my friend was the greatest privilege I could have. But as I got to know you even more, and as the war intensified... I realized that I wanted more than that. I... I wanted to be able to call you mine and for you to call me yours... If you'll take me."

"Shiro..." she whispered, touched by his words. No, something felt off. She looked down at their joined hand... _The mittens_. She removed her hand from Shiro's and took them off, Shiro quickly copying her, grabbing both their mittens and putting them in his coat's pocket. Without hesitation, they made their fingers interlock.

"Shiro, did you bring me in the coldest place of your planet to confess your burning love for me?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I did. Besides, it gives me a perfect excuse to hold your hands." She chuckled, moving in closer to him. Their noses touching each other, Allura waited. She had waited for this moment for so long. When she threw Shiro into that escape pod she knew that her heart had left with him. And now he was returning it, his heart neatly stitched to it.

Shiro closed the gap between their lips. Gentle at first, he pressed tender kisses on the princess' lips. Soon, their kisses lingered, their hands unwind. Allura's made their way to Shiro's coat collar, pulling him closer while Shiro had one cupping her face and the other pulling her to him by the waist. As their kisses slowed down to little pecks, Shiro whispered.

"I love you, Allura." And Allura, smiling between kisses, responded "I love you Shiro."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Canada has 10 province and 3 territories. One of these territories is Nunavut. Contrary to popular beliefs, it's not winter 24/7 in Canada. Our summers can be as hot as our winters are cold.**

 **hope you like my attempt as a feels fest! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Garrisson - Altea

**Day 4: Garrisson/Altea. This oneshot takes place before Shiro even applied for the Kerberos mission: Shiro is at the Garrisson and Allura is on Altea.**

 **Also keep in mind that I have zero knowledge of a solidier's lifestyle so some info might not be accurate.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shiro looked out of the library window. One of the many perks of his new rank was that as long as he performed to standards, he could skip the light out call. At this hour, the only lights that were still on were the desk lights and the ones leading towards the exit. That night, the sky was clear. If it wasn't for the light pollution in the military base...

And as if God heard his silent prayer, there was a power shortage throughout the entire base.

Shiro could never get tired at the scene before him.

Ever since his father took him camping and he saw what the night sky truly looked like, he had be fascinated, obsessed even, over the different stars that dotted the night sky. His friends had called him a psycho until his high school projects gathered the attention of the greatest space program he knew: the Garrison.

His studies of the night sky and military training taking up most of his time, he didn't have much interest in pursuing a romantic relationship. Sometimes he wondered if he was okay. Shiro never used his title to get benefits or to seduce anyone. He knew what he wanted. Whenever he looked at the stars, Shiro told himself that the person he would share his life with would give him the same feeling he had when he first saw the twilight in its purest form.

* * *

Princess Allura looked out of her bedroom window. One of the many perks of living in the castle was that she had unlimited access to the database of information Alteans had collected over the millennials of space exploration. That night, she was reading over diplomatic paperwork to prepare for her trip next week.

The trip where she would officially meet her fiancé.

Realizing she had read over the same paragraph three times, she decided to give herself a break. She got up and opened the french doors that led to her balcony, taking in a deep breath as she rested her hands on the railing.

Allura could never get tired at the scene before her.

She was born on a night like this one: a warm breeze, clear skies and the millions of stars welcoming her into the world. She had quickly learned the priviledges and responsibilities that came with the title of princess and grew up to become a young woman Alteans would be proud to call their queen. And yet, nights like these made her wonder what her life could have been like if she wasn't bestowed the crown from birth, if she could have pursued a career of her choosing, if she could have fallen in love with someone who believed that all the stars in the universe were right in her eyes.

* * *

 **So far, I can keep up! Tell me what you guys think :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I know how you fell

**Time to use the most iconic sentence and moment in Shallura culture! This prompt actually made me kinda nervous because I felt like with this particular sentence there was soooooooooo much at stake! Just thinking about the way Shiro put his hand on Allura got me weak to the knees XD**

 **Day 5: "I know how you feel". Someone is feeling blue and get some cheering up from the black lion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Situla followed the muffled sounds until she found her little brother crying under his bed. "Come here," she said while scooting next to her brothe Alfor and wrapping him into her arms. "They'll be back soon."

"That's what they said when they left two months ago!" Alfor replied angrily. The 7 years had woken up from a bad dream and found refuge in his own private sanctuary, the space under the bed.

"I know how you feel," his sister replied, "and I'm not gonna pretend like it doesn't hurt, because it does. Instead, I'm gonna ask you to follow me because you trust me and I know exactly what could cheer you up." Alfor thought about it. Of course he trusted his older sister, they were not only siblings but best friends. He just didn't know if he could trust the gleam in her eyes. "Okay, I'll follow you," he said before he could have a chance to change his mind. He followed his sister out from under the bed and into her own bedroom. Situla led her younger brother to her private closet. "I don't feel like dressing up," Alfor mumbled. Ignoring his comment, she led him behind a row of banquet attires and pushed a small button at the bottom of the wall. A door opened up and little light lit up. "Dad said to only use this exit if it's an emergency and I feel like it is." H hesitated at first to follow Situla. Letting his trust guide him rather than his doubts, Alfor followed Situla down the secret hallway.

When they exited the tunnel, Alfor wasn't too sure of what he saw. But a little march around the structure made him realize that he was now in the haggard and was face to face with the black lion. The black lion opened its jaw and pulled out the ramp, inviting the royal children inside. Situla was now pulling a terrified Alfor up and deep into the beast. "Dad will kill us if he knew we were here!"

"For heaven's sake, I'm not a Paladin, I can't drive this lion so can you PLEASE just trust me?" He looked at his sister. _"The young prince is right,"_ a voice suddenly said. The prince jumped. "What was that?" He yelled out.

 _"Prince Alfor, I am the black lion, the head of Voltron. Your sister, Princess Situla, didn't bring you here to cause you any harm but rather to try and heal your sorrow. You see that big seat near the front?"_ He turned around to see what Black was talking about. _"If you and your sister sit on it, I can show you a little something special."_ Slowly, Alfor made his way to the seat. He laughed when he realized that three of him could probably sit next to each other and still have some wiggle room. Situla sat next to him. The black lion lit up and images filled the screen before them.

A young Princess Allura was talking to Shiro about something. "Is that mom and dad?" Alfor asked in awe.

"This war against Zarkon is exhausting! I know we can't attack aimlessly but sometimes... I wish it could just be over," Allura whispered in the video. Shiro put his hands on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. I remember my mother telling me that _when things looked like they were too much, take a breath, count to ten, make a plan and fight till the end._ " Allura looked at him, she closed her eyes and did just what he told her: she took a deep breath, counted to ten, and visualized a plan to defeat Zarkon. Satisfied with how things turned out, Shiro lifted his hands up in the air, confusing Allura.

"Wait...is that," Alfor whispered, "Is dad teaching mom how to do a high five?" The little boy laughed, completely forgetting about the pain and worries that plagued her not too long ago. "Mom didn't know what a high five was?" He said, laughter still going through his body.

"Thank you," Situla whispered to Black. _"You are most welcome,"_ the lion replied.

That night, Black used their mental bond to tell King Shiro about the midnight visiters. And it didn't take much to convince his wife, Queen Allura, to head home early and spend some quality time with their children.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I did a bit of digging and Situla, also called Kappa Aquarii, is a star in the Aquarius constellation.**

 **I don't know if this counts as Shallura but since it's their future children... Did I break a rule?**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night

**Day 6: Date night. Shiro decides to ask Allura on a date and forgot to consider culture clashes...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shiro took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Princess Allura's room. "Come in," she said in a sweet melodic tone. She turned around and saw the black Paladin step in. "Oh hello Shiro," she said, "I'm about to give the mice a bath, do you mind helping me out?" The mice were in her arms, ready to make their way to their royal pampering session. "Sure, I don't see why not," he answered with a smile.

They made their way to her private bathroom where a blue bowl filled with soapy water, some bottles and towels were already installed on the counter. She placed the mice one by one in their makeshift tub. "Oh I forgot the brushes... Shiro, could you get me the little brushes in the top drawer on your right?" He looked inside and found found an assortment of toothbrush looking brushes. "These ones?" He asked with a puzzled look, showing the princess what he had found. "That's the one!" He took one for himself and brought another one for the princess. She showed him how to pick up a mouse, lay them in the palm of his hand and gently scrub their fur. "I know you didn't come all this way to help me clean the mice," she told him teasingly.

Shiro chuckled, realizing that he had been caught stalling. "I actually came to ask if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night." The princess, narrowing her eyes asked "what is a date?" Shiro was not prepared for that question. Silently cursing for not considering how Alteans had different customs, he attempted an answer. "How can I say this?" The doubt in his voice caught the mice's attention. "Where I'm from, when someone is interested in someone else romantically, they will ask them to go on a date. It's... it's usually private one-on-one time to learn more about an individual and..."

"Wait, did you say romantically?" She suddenly asked. Stunned into silence, Shiro couldn't hide from her gaze as his cheeks became redder every second. "Yes I did," he finally answered. She smiled. She stopped denying her feeling for Shiro long ago and made a thousand and one excuses to stop herself from acting upon those feeling.

She was glad to see that he wasn't as afraid as she was.

"What do you think guys?" She asked to the mice. "Should I say yes?" The mice, knowing her secret love, frantically started squeaking in delight and rushed towards Shiro's side to show him their support and congratulate him on making the big leap. "I'm not too sure I understand what they're saying but I'm guessing it's a yes?"

"It is, Shiro," she replied with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

"Where are you taking me exactly?" She asked. "Just trust me," he replied.

The idea of the date came as soon as they landed on the jungle-like planet to rest out of Zarkon's sight before the next mission. After a quick scan of their surroundings to confirm its safety, the Paladins began exploring the area. Shiro's dicovery made him realize that not only it was the perfect date spot but that he had wasted enough time by not trying to pursue the Altean Princess. _Something about maybe not having tomorrow,_ he thought to himself that day.

Allura, taking advantage of the warmer temperature, decided to wear a knee-length, sleevless blue dress and tied her hair in a single french braid. Shiro also switched up his look by wearing a simple black t-shirt he had found in the castle.

Shiro led the princess deeper in the jungle, holding her hand in one and the picnic basket in the other. Their walk only lasted a few minutes and soon, he led her through a curtain of purple leaves. On the other side, the large three truck was sitting footsteps away from what looked like a small pond. "Shiro... this is beautiful..." she whispered in awe. "I'm glad you like it princess."

"Please, just Allura," she corrected him. "Okay...Allura," he whispered. They layed the blanket near the trunk and Shiro began taking out food from the basket. "So what kind of conversations do humans have during these dates?" She asked.

"We can talk about anything... How bout we play a game? It's called '21 questions', the name is pretty much self explanatory." Allura nodded, happy to learn another game from his planet.

The questions started out simple, favorite colours, describing their favorite animals, childhood memory. But onc they reached the tenth question mark, things started to get more interesting.

"Can you sing?" She asked. "I think we both want to stay alive so I will spare you the pain," he replied while laughing.

"Are the marks on your face the only one you have?" He asked. Suddenly, her skin revealed a series of lines and v shaped marks all over her skin. "It's quite a lot to take in, I didn't want to hide them but also..." Shiro shook his head. "It's beautiful," he whispered. He gently too her hand and looked at the detailed swirl that made their way up her arms, dissapear in her dressed and reappeared on her legs. "I know it's your turn to ask a question but I had another one for you." She nodded, slightly dazed by the way Shiro was looking at her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. Allura tilted her head to the side. "What is a kiss?" She asked. Shiro brought his free hand to his face, trying to hide the creeping blush and making Allura laugh. She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **I meannnnnnn... they are different species hahah! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

**Finally publishing at a reasonable hour hahah!**

 **Day 7: homecoming. The story takes place after Zarkon has been defeated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, the castle was on autopilot and had set coordinates to the place the Paladins hadn't seen in almost three years.

Earth: their home.

The only person Shiro knew was waiting for him was his mother and his dog Astral. He knew that the other Paladins had larger families and that Keith would be living with Lance because the blue Paladin refused to let him go back to his lonely shack.

Despite all his years as a Paladin, he still had the occasional nights where he couldn't fall asleep. He had accepted the fact that even with a brand new altean arm, his mind would never fully erase his time as a Galra prisoner.

Shiro walked towards the watchtower. He found this room on a night like this one when he went exploring the castle. It had quickly become his favorite. The large room had dark marble-like flooring and a giant window instead of a roof, giving him a perfect view of the universe. When he walked in that night, he found Allura laying on the floor, curled up in a blanket and crying.

He ran to her side. "Allura?" he called out worriedly. She looked up to him with watery eyes. Shiro lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled in closer to the black Paladin. "Talk to me, love," he whispered.

"I... I don't have...a... a home to... to go back to," she cried out between sobs. Shiro pulled her closer. _This is my fault,_ he thought. He had been so busy with getting ready for the final battle that he hadn't stopped to think about what would happen once the dust settled. He waited for her to calm down before speaking.

"Allura, can you tell me who has my heart?" She looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"Tell me who has my heart," he asked again. Allura thought about it before answering. "I do," she mumbled. "That's correct. And who has your heart?" her lips slowly formed a smile. "You do... Where are you going with this Shiro?"

"There's an old saying on earth that sais _home is where the heart is_. You can't go back to Altea but as long as you have my heart and I have yours, you can always come home to me."

Allura looked into Shiro's eyes. He was right, she couldn't go back to Altea. But ever since her heart had chosen to be with him, she's always had this warm feeling in her heart of being where se was meant to be: with him. "Okay," she said, "you are my home now."

Shiro smiled fondly at the altean princess. "Can we stay here tonight?" She then asked. "Of course," he replied. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and made sure the blanket covered them both. He already knew that his body would be sore in the morning but it didn't matter because being with Allura truly felt like being home.

The next morning, the world was stunned into silence as a live broadcast of the Paladins, Princess Allura and Coran announced their arrival back home.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I've never been to a homecoming** **anything** **(laugh all you want but my Canadian life is pretty sweet thank you very much!) , I did a bit of research and just as I had suspected, it is a very USA and very non LGBTQ+ inclusive tradition. Decepointed? Absolutely. Surprised? Not really. (Ya changes are happening but imho I wouldn't call it progress slide in my dms if you want to converse about it.)**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8 :Snowy days (day 10)

**This is me trying to catch up T.T**

 **Day 10: Snowy day. Shiro and Allura wake up and find out that it had snowed all night. Allura has something to tell Shiro...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Shiro woke up that morning, the bed was colder than usual. He put on a grey sweater before leaving the bedroom to find the princess. He found his wife staring outside the kitchen window.

"This looks nothing like the fire that falls on Altean skies" she said with a small laugh, mesmerized by the snowflakes' descent from the sky. "You don't have snow in Altea?" Shiro asked.

"It's very rare. Although I know other planets have snow, I've never witnessed it from my own eyes." He wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder. "You know, if you get ready within half an hour, it would give me enough time to make us breakfast and give you a little something I brought you." Allura didn't need to hear it twice: she unwrapped herself from Shiro's grasp and made her way towards the washroom, stopping halfway. She retraced her steps, gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading back to get ready.

An hour later, Allura and Shiro were walking hand in hand in the fresh snow of the park near their appartment. Turns out the surprise he got her was a beautiful blue coat that ended just above the knee, sturdy black winter boots and a set of pink gloves, a scarf and a hat. Shiro Kept her close: she was so busy looking up at the snow that this distraction would have made her fall on several occasions. But there were moments where the black Paladin couldn't help but to look at her instead of where they were headed. Her cheeks lightly wet from the snowflakes that melted on her skin, her misty smile, the way her eyes followed one snowflake at the time...

"Why are you so beautiful?" He whispered.

His voice took Allura out of her daze and she stared at the black Paladin, processing what he just said. Her Altean marking starting glowing. "Oh, are you _blushing_?" Shiro asked while trying to get a better view. She only turned further away from him, which made him laugh before he pulled her gently so that they kept walking.

After a while, Princess Allura spoke. "I'm really glad this planet is my new home, it really is lovely," she said. Shiro stopped to face her. "I'm really glad you feel at home here," he simply said before laying a kiss on her lips. Distracted by the sensation, it was too late when she felt Shiro lift her up bridal style only to make her fall in the nearby snowbank. shock made way to joy as she laughed and picked up some snow to throw it in his face for revenge. After wiping the snow from his face, Shiro pulled Allura closer and they layed there, watching the fluffy snow fall.

"You know you shouldn't do that anymore," Allura said.

"What, pick you up to throw you in the snow?" Shiro asked with a teasing tone. "The snow is too cold for you?"

"Not exactly," she replied while turning to face him, "it wouldn't be good for our child."

Shiro nodded. "Wait what?" He suddenly said, the words of the Altean finally sinking in. "Our child? Allura are you pregnant? YOU'RE PREGNANT?" She couldn't hold in her giggles as she nodded her head excitedly. Shiro quickly got up, helped her get up as well before pulling her into his arms. "Allura you are pregnant? With our child? You have a baby in your stomach?" Tears were now streaming down his face. All this time he had told himself that they would never be able to conceive, that Alteans were biologically superior to humans. That they did something to him while he was a Galra prisoner.

He was wrong.

"Shiro," she said while wiping her own tears away, "Shiro you're going to be a father." He leaned his head into the crook of her neck, trying to grasp the whirlwind of emotions. "Shiro are you okay? It looks like the storm is starting to get worse we should head home..." He nodded, wiping the tears away from his face, Shiro took a deep breath and looked at Allura with a smile on his face that could only be described as pure love. "Let's go home and start getting ready for our baby," he said.

As they walked home and the snow intensified, Shiro and Allura didn't say a word. Snowy days like this one would always remind them of the moment their lives took them on a new journey.

* * *

I spent too much time on the "pregnancy announcement" side of YouTube hahaha T.T

Anyways! Sorry for the delay, let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: Past, Present, Future

**Day 11: Past, Present, Future. A look at the different Shiros that led him to *ahem* the love of his life.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Past._

Little Shiro loved going to the library. His mother would pick up a few novels while he looked at the picture books. His favorite one was the book with big bright planets and the story of a little alien looking for his home. His second favorite book was the pop-up book of a beautiful princess with curly ginger hair who rode a giant horse and could use arrows and a bow. She didn't wear a big frilly dress like the other princesses and loved going on adventures in the forest. Little Shiro told himself that the only girl he could ever be friends with had to be like that: strong, brave, smart and fun. And have lots of fluffy hair to brush. He loved brushing his mother's hair so his friend had to have lots of hair to brush too.

Little Shiro became teen Shiro. He switched combing his mother's hair for helping her do chores around the house. He would often have red eyes because of the lack of sleep because he spent many night learning and memorizing the stars of the sky. Teen Shiro was already dreaming of going to space and rewriting history among the stars. He quickly learned that girls couldn't be reduced to the women from his childhood picture books and that the ones in his small high school were good friends but not quite what he wanted for a girlfriend. Shiro told himself that the girl that would be his girlfriend had to love the stars as much as he did, that she still had to be strong, brave, smart and fun. But also kind, compassionate, had her own quirks, show leadership. Because if life is an adventure, he wanted to have someone who would stick by his side.

 _Present._

Teen Shiro became Grown Shiro. He entered the Galaxy Garrisson and started climbing the ranks. He also started gaining more attention than he wanted: soon, his files were a mixture of paperwork and love letter. He read them all and declined all advances with polite 'no's and 'I'm sorry's. he was called strong, brave, smart and fun he was qualifies as kind, compassionate, a leader and at times quirky. But the name that came back often was heartless. Because despite all the other things that Shiro was, he wasn't in a relationship. That was his anomaly. He had all the qualifications but couldn't stay with a single lady. But he knew that he had yet the one he had yet to meet the one he would call his better half.

Grown Shiro became broken Shiro. He was captured, tortured, used and manipulated. He returned to earth only to be reshipped to space. To become something he never asked to be, to fight a war he didn't even know was happening. Shiro looked at Allura. Her eyes filled with an unspoken sorrow as her gaze was upon the starry sky before them. For now, all he could do was hold her hand. She reminded him of the princess in her childhood picture book and the girl he dreamed of in high school.

But he didn't have this much imagination. She was beyond human explanation. She was strong, brave, smart and fun, kind, compassionate, had her own quirks, show leadership...

She was complete and yet completely broken. She was a beautiful nightmare, someone he couldn't fully grasp but couldn't let go of no matter how much he tried.

Broken Shiro became broken and in love Shiro. Fear of his fragmented heart never being enough, he wasn't able to step up. To tell her the truth. He suppressed his feelings until it was almost too late. Until he almost lost her. And all that he was didn't matter anymore because he could only think of all he wanted to be.

 _Future_

Grown Shiro became King Shiro and King Shiro became father Shiro.

Princess Situla and Prince Alfor were running towards the castle of lions, ready for their very first intergalactic royal tour. They had traveled to nearby planets before but this was different: they were going to be away from their home planet for a long time. "Father, is this how you felt when you became a Paladin?" Alfor asked. Shiro laughed at his son's innocent question. "I'm afraid I didn't have much of a choice. But if _you_ don't want to come along, I'm sure Uncle Lance or Uncle Hunk could keep you in their homes." Alfor though about it. Aunt Shay's cricket cookies _were_ surprisingly good. "I think I would miss you too much," he responded before entering the castle.

The small family made their way to the control room. Allura activated the Paladins' seats and the children decided that they'd rather sit with their father. "Ready to go, Shiro?" She asked while turning around. Her breath got caught in her throat at the scene. Four empty seats. Her husband siting in the black Paladin's chair, his arms tightly wrapped around their children, smiling at here. "Ready to go, Princess."

"Mom is not a princess, she is a queen!" Situla responded.

"You know, when I first met her, she was Princess Allura..."

"And she is still as beautiful as she was all those years ago, we know, we know, you tell this story a thousand times!" Alfor wined. "Don't be rude," Situla whispered while lightly poking her little brother. Allura stepped off from her pilot's position. "You know what else I've done a thousand times already?" She asked with a teasing look in her eyes.

The children looked at each other before shielding their eyes. Shiro and Allura both bursted into laughter before exchanging a tender kiss. "Now," she said while gently pulling at her children's ears, "if any of you complain about your father telling the story of how we met again, you will be eating Uncle Coran's green goop for the rest of the trip."

"But the trip didn't even start!" Princess Situla wined.

"Exactly," Allura replied with a firm tone. the kids giggled. Of course their mother wasn't truly mad, but they didn't want to eat green goop either, so they nodded. Satisfied, she returned to her position and brought the castle engines to life, slowly guiding it out the Earth's atmosphere and into the stars.

Somewhere along the journey that led him to this moment, he realized that he was more than the adjectives in front of his names. That they were the different hats he wore and would continue to wear. That over time, they would accumulate and change. He would always have little, teen, grown and broken. But right here, right now, being father, husband, friend and guardian Shiro, he wouldn't change that for anything.

* * *

 **Let me know what you all think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Irreplaceable (day 12)

**The writing prompt made me think of Beyoncé's Irreplaceable more than the "even those that are truly irreplaceable" scene in season 4 so here it goes.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING!: This oneshot talks about an abusive relationship. Although there is no description of physical harm, there are mentions of things done that are bad for someone's mental health.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Allura loved the bright colours of the carnival because it reminded her of Altean flower fields. When she closed her eyes, she felt like she was back home. "Hey miss sunshine, you okay?" Shiro asked while pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Mhmm," she hummed, "just thinking about how I'm going to... How did you say it... Kick your ass at the next game." He chucked, "Is that so?"

They waited in line for their turn at the balloon and darts game. Allura was busy trying to get a better look at the prizes when Shiro saw him. "Allura," he whispered in her ear, "can I get a hug?" Allura didn't hesitate to turn around and hide her face in the crook of his neck. Shiro held her close as Lotor passed nearby. He didn't want her to see him and let that ruin her day. When Lotor's eyes noticed Allura's white hair, he took a step forward but quickly stopped when he saw who was holding her. The two men stared at each other before Lotor walked in a different direction with his entourage.

That was the only time Shiro saw him that day.

The Altean princess, not suspecting a thing, turned in Shiro's arms to face the front of the line and still have his arms around her. She didn't understand why Shiro suddenly needed a hug but he seemed to be alright now and that's all that mattered.

The sun had made way to the moon and evening breeze. They walked hand in hand towards their final ride of the day: the ferris wheel. Shiro got them a private booth and three back-to-back rides. They took their seats and Allura layed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, her fingers were playing in the fur of her newly acquired Tottoro plushie.

"Shiro, I have to tell you something..." Allura whispered while the passengers were climbing into the other booths. "Tell me, I'll listen," Shiro replied. She smiled, he always was so good at listenig to her. "I don't think you'll like what I'm about to say."

Shiro's eyes narrowed. "Allura, if something is botherig you, you can tell me." She bit her lip and looked away. "I... when you left to use the washroom I... Lotor saw me and he came to talk to me." Shiro let go of the breath he was holding in. He wasn't happy about this at all but at lease he knew what got her worried. He Shifted their position so that his body faced hers and he could see her face. She looked exhausted. "It's been two years, Shiro, two years and he still tries to get me back, say that I'm making a mistake, that..."

* * *

"...You'll never get someone like me Allura. Come on, dump that loser and get back with a real man. "

"I said no, Lotor. Now leave me alone!"

"You can never replace me: I'm irreplaceable."

And in that moment, something clicked in Allura's mind. She looked at Lotor dead in the eyes. "Oh Lotor, you are so right..."

"Finally!"

"You are irreplaceable. I wouldn't want another person like you in my life ever again. One was more than anyone should ever have to handle. You were mean, manipulative and flat out abusive. Claiming to love me then sleeping with other girls behind my back. Claiming to want me but never showing up to any of the things that mattered to me. Claiming that I meant the world to you and yet you treated me like total trash! Why would I want to replace you with another mediocre version of you? No... I did an upgrade. I got everything I deserved and more. Why would I want to replace you when I can just forget about you all together and get someone who is actually good to me?" A crowd started to gather. Lotor realized that he wasn't going to get her back, grabbed his drink and left.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything but... the day was going so smoothly and... by the time you came back he was long gone..."

"Those damn washroom lineups," Shiro whispered while rubbing his temples. He took Allura's hands in his. "Thank you for telling me and...don't ever hesitate to talk to me, okay?" She nodded.

"I also know that you were trying to stop me from seeing him back when you asked me to hug you," she confessed. _Damn she's good,_ Shiro thought. His defeated look made a small laugh escape from her lips. "Shiro," she said while siting on his lap and hugging him, "I can't thank you enough for all you do for me. But don't hurt yourself trying to think about how this could have been avoided: it... It was about time I told him off once and for all."

Shiro looked at Allura, moving a strand of hair away from her face. She didn't seem upset anymore, she was... at peace.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm exactly where I want to be," she replied.

Looking in her eyes for her permission, he kissed her, a constant reminder of his love for her, a simple gesture he would repeat every chance he got to be with her, an unspoken promise of his faithfulness and admiration to the one he would never let go of.

* * *

 **Tadaa!**

 **I feel like my stories can never do justice to what I'm imagining in my head, practice makes perfect I guess :P**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: hurt-comfort (day 13)

**Hello!**

 **This one is a day late, sorry. It got pretty long and I decided to get some rest before looking over it again and publishing it. But I also had time for the prompt for day 14 so double the shallura!**

 **Day 13: hurt/comfort. Shiro had a very dark nightmare. It's a Shirangst oneshot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When the mice came to wake up Allura that night, she practically leaped out of her bed and ran towards the black Paladin's room. She was afraid this might happen: the little information she had about his time as a Galra prisoner was enough to get her on high alert. He had been behaving incredibly well put together and calm and Allura worried about the day when his trauma would manifest itself.

Allura entered the room and Shiro was still in his bed, the sheets ripped and burned in some parts because he activated his Glara arm in his sleep. He was struggling, sharp quick breaths leaving his lips, sweat pearling down his body. "Get ready to call Coran if things get out of hand," she warned the mice. Carefully, Allura got around the bed and placed her hands on his temples, avoiding the Galra hand while doing it. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on her fingers.

When the princess opened her eyes, she quickly realized that she was engulfed in darkness. Being in Shiro's mind, specially without his consent, was a huge breach of privacy. Despite how worried she was about his eventual reaction, she was more worried about getting him out of his nightmare. She marched on. "Shiro?" She called out. Suddenly, she heard it. His voice. "Get out of my head!" He yelled out.

Allura got closer to the source of Shiro's voice and saw him fighting against…

Everyone.

Not just Zarkon and Haggar and the Galra. But the Paladins, Coran… her. They were not only physically fighting him but yelling cruel word, words that cut like knife.

She had to be careful, dragging Shiro out of this situation would make him worse if things went wrong. Allura remembered her health lessons with her mother and covered her body with blue quintessence. The light automatically caught Shiro's attention. The evil Paladins were screaming louder around him but all he could see was Allura's figure covered in a soothing blue light.

Then, just as he was getting closer, the dark shadows fused to create a single Allura. But something was different. Her eyes were yellow, filled with darkness.

"Why would I ever want to be with you?" The evil voice asked him. "I am royalty, I am strong, I am powerful! What could you ever give to me, puny human? You are broken, you are weak, Zarkon has a stronger bond with your lion than you and you call yourself a Paladin!" Shiro was shaking, the voice sounded just like Allura but were spiting venom into his heart.

Allura looked at him, she couldn't intervene directly, her mother's teaching was clear on that. She had to let the individual fight the darkness within them head on. All she could do was show support. She focused on creating waves of energy with her quintessence, making her look like she was the starting point of small blue waves. Shiro realized that his true goal was behind the illusion.

He turned on his Galra arm, sliced through the evil Allura and ran straight towards the blue light.

They both opened their eyes, gasping for air, back in reality. Shiro's arm automatically stopped glowing, he was disoriented at first but then, his eyes locked on the princess'. "What… what happened?" He asked confused. "You had a nightmare," she tried.

"Princess, please," Shiro insisted. She knew what was coming, he was going to get mad at her for intruding his mind, he was going to ask her to leave, he was maybe even going to stop talking to her when their paths crossed on their sleepless nights. But…

She had to tell him.

"The mice got worried when they saw you moving in your bed so they came to get me. By the time I got here, your Galra arm was glowing and you were fighting and… I had to get inside your nightmare to pull you out." She waited for what she assumed was the inevitable. Instead, she received a question.

"Wait, you can do that? So the blue light… it was you?" She nodded. His head was now in her lap. He twisted his head to get a better view and saw the destruction his Galra arm caused. Covering his face with his hands to think, he finally took them off his face and said, "I'm sorry I scared you. I really didn't want you to have to worry like this, when I offered to take care of the mice tonight… OH QUIZNACK WHERE ARE THE MICE?" He sprung in a seated position and looked around only to find them at the feet of his bed, looking at him with worried eyes. "Awwwn guys, I'm so so sorry," he whispered to them while slowly extending his human arm towards them. "I really did not want to scare you like that. I had a very bad nightmare." Sensing the safety in the gesture, they one by one gave tiny kisses on his fingers. Shiro grabbed them all to put them between him and Allura.

"Shiro, are you alright?" Allura asked. He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what to answer to the princess. Looking down at the mice, he talked in a low voice.

"I've had a lot going on in my head, especially since I've become the black Paladin. I think… I think I've started to doubt myself. My nightmares… they're getting worse…"

Allura grabbed his hand. "Our dreams often are manifestations of our deepest thoughts." His jaw was tightly closed. The nightmares, the trauma, the pressure…

He snapped.

"I… I'm so afraid of what the Galra did to me, that one day I'll wake up and the thing they did to me, that I don't know of, that they'll use it to hurt you all, for all I know me being the black Paladin is putting the whole universe in danger. I don't understand why Black would even bond with me, I know it was just a nightmare, but at the same time, I've seen what's hiding out there in the universe, there are stronger, braver, wiser creatures out there and… and…" He was in tears, his both hands clutching onto Allura's hand. He emptied himself and somewhere between hysterical laughing and yelling in anger, she crawled onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him. His neck resting in the crook of her neck, he cried until he could cry no more.

She waited until his breathing came back to normal. "Shiro, in your dream…I saw the team be evil… " he bit his tongue, preventing a new flow of tears from falling. "I know," he choked out… "I know but…"

"But it was just a dream, it was doubts and insecurities feeding on your dark thoughts. We all care about you, not just as a team, but as a family. You understand?" he nodded.

Allura held Shiro tighter.

"Allura?" he whispered. "Yes Shiro?"

"Could you stay tonight?" He asked.

Soon, Allura and Shiro were wrapped up in new blankets. His head on her chest and arms wrapped around each other, he listened to the steady heartbeat of the Altean princess. "Allura?" he whispered. "Mhmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They fell asleep, the mice on a pillow next to then with their own blanket nest. Allura will worry about replacing the burned mattress tomorrow but tonight, she held onto Shiro, hoping that after all he had been through her love for him would be enough to let him sleep through the night.

And it was.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Distance (day 14)

**This one is relatively short compared to all the other oneshots I've written so far. When I was thinking about the prompt in relation to Shallura, this iconic Sailor Moon quote came to mind.**

 ** _"Endymion, you are my first love, my only love... even if we're reborn, in another life, we'll find each other... and then... We'll fall in love again... - Princess Serenity"_**

 **And that gave me an idea. I don't know how well it actually fits with the prompt but... Shallura culture.**

 **Day 14: Distance. A rewrite of the most iconic scene of the most iconic Sailor Moon movie ever.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: major character death.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Earth's moon. Their home planet in sight. After three years of battle, victories and defeats on the opposite side of the universe, they finally defeated Zarkon once and for all.

But that defeat came at a terrible price.

The Paladins were on the moon's surface, lunar rock pieces floating around them. They were gathered around the limp body of the Altean princess. Shiro held Allura in his arms, eyes glossy with tears. This was the first time he held her so close but she seemed so far away from him.

"Allura, please, tell us this is an Altean thing… you… you can't..." Keith choked out while shaking her body.

"She used up all her quintessence to save us, we can't lose her!" Lance cried.

"We were going to bring you to earth and you could smell the flowers! We were going to make happy memories!" Pidge yelled out, her glasses collecting their tears.

"Allura, you make us all want to become better versions of ourselves," Hunk said while wiping his eyes in vain, "You really are the heart of Voltron…"

As Shiro looked down at Princess Allura's lifeless body, a voice resonated in his head.

* * *

 _"Shiro… you sacrificed so much for this team, I cannot thank you enough for all you have done. And because of that I can give you this final gift."_

Coran reached his arm out and presented a blue juneberry flower to the black Paladin.

 _"This blue flower's nectar has all my remaining quintessence, give it to the princess."_

"But Coran…"

 _"Her time has not come yet,"_ he said with a sad smile. _"Let her know how much I love her and that I will always be with her, no matter the distance."_

Coran's soul floated away as he looked at the face of the young woman in Shiro's arms. He knew she would be alright, she had a whole family waiting for her to wake up. He faded into the stars, returning to the ancients.

Shiro kissed the flower.

* * *

The Paladins all gasped because Shiro was now kissing the princess. Soon, her whole body got engulfed in blue quintessence. Shiro slowly ended the kiss and the light faded away. Allura started moving.

"We… we did it? We defeated Zarkon?" She asked.

"Yes," Shiro whispered.

"Thank you, thank you everyone, I… I…"

She started to cry. The whole team gathered around her, crying and laughing and shouting.

Zarkon was defeated. They could finally go home.

* * *

 **You can all hate me for this I won't blame you.**

 **For those who don't know: The oneshot was a rewrite of the final scene of Sailor Moon R The Movie: Promise Of The Rose which imho, the most Iconic Sailor Moon movie ever!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: Magic - Secrets (Day 15)

**Hopefully after my final exams I can catch up on sleep and on ALL my fanfics. In the meantime, a oneshot for your entertainment!**

 **Day 15: magic/secrets. Allura has a secret she's been hiding from Shiro and finally decides to reveal it to him. Turns out Altean girls don't get periods...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shiro opened the door to the observation room. Quickly scanning his surrounding, he found the princess sitting near the giant window and looking out into the universe. Her short hair puffed up like an afro, her serene face glowing under the starlight.

If he had a camera, this would be the scene he would picture, enlarge and hang in his room.

Sensing someone's presence in the room, Allura turned her gaze away from the stars to see the intruder. A smile grew on her face when her eyes locked onto those of the black Paladin. "How long have you been there?" She asks while getting up. "In all honesty, I don't know," Shiro replied, "I got distracted by the view."

"Are you talking about the stars or me?" Allura asked teasingly while making her way towards him. "What do you think?" He responded. She chuckled and got on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. "Princess, why did you want to meet me here exactly?"

"Can't we at least enjoy the moment?" She whispered.

"Allura..." he insisted.

She sighed, letting her hands slide to his chest. The Paladins started to notice her strange behavior a while ago. She spent days without sleeping, ate three times her normal plate and her hair was falling off in chunks and was now shorter than Pidge's. None of Lance's products seemed to help her regain her beautiful long hair but instead, to her greatest delight, made her natural curl pattern stand out even more. The princess claimed it was normal at her age, that some Alteans go through these physical changes and even compared it to an earth woman's menstrual cycles.

But it was more than that.

"Shiro, I have a confession to make. I don't know how you will receive it but I had to tell someone." She shook her head. "This is kind of embarrassing..."

"Allura," Shiro said in a sweet voice, "we've been through everything the universe threw our way together and we're still here. If you think this might me an obstacle for us in any way, we'll get through it together, okay?" She nodded, thankful for the support he was showing. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "My recent eating habits and hair loss isn't caused by... Altean periods..." She paused, looking into Shiro's eyes. He nodded, showing her that he understood what she just said and that he gave her his undivided attention. "On Altea, stories are told about royal children with acute magical abilities that go through a phase called Shanila. According to these stories, their magic is intensified when certain astral figures align around once every three months." She unwrapped herself from Shiro's embrace and placed herself in the middle of the room.

Allura closed her eyes. At first, nothing happen. Then she started to float and her whole body was engulfed in a soft blue light. Her hair started to grow back, twice as long as it's regular length, blue and purple crystal-like wings emerged from her back and other crystals floated around her body. Her clothing changed, becoming a pink, blue and white flowing dress that ended above her knees and her hand and feet were covered in blue vines and pink juneberry flowers.

If Shiro thought that her eyes were the bluest he has ever seen, he was quickly corrected that night.

"This is Shanila," she said in a voice only meant for an angel. "I found out a while ago that the ancient Altean tales were telling the truth. Unfortunately, there is very little knowledge about how to use this magic but with enough practice, I know I will be able to activate it at will." Shiro stared at the princess, completely in awe. How could she be embarrassed about all this? "So what are you currently able to do?" He asked.

"Give me your arm and I will show you," Allura said. When she saw him reaching out with his human arm, she smiled. "No Shiro, your other arm." He hesitated at first but decided to trust her. Princess Allura grabbed his hand and the blue quintessence traveled through his arm. It activated on its own, the purple light seemed to be fighting with the blue light and finally, His arm shined a beautiful hue of pure quintessence blue. She slowly let her feet touch the ground and her divine appearance disappeared just as fast as it came. Shiro caught her just as she was falling from exhaustion.

Slowly, she regained her composure. "Shiro?" She asked. He didn't answer, his arms still wrapped around her, his mind still trying to wrap itself around what he just witnessed.

"So... this is a...rare Altean thing," he said.

"Yes."

"Shanila... once every three months?"

"Yes."

"And you transform into a goddess... okay." Allura laughed. "Not a goddess," she corrected him, "Shanila."

"A Shanila goddess yes, alright," he replied jokingly, "but you can't fully control your powers yet so you practice in secret until... until when exactly?"

"Until I can summon my Shanila at will. Regardless of astral alignments. Maybe...Maybe use it in our fight to defeat Zarkon."

He nodded. "So... why are you embarrassed about all this?"

She looked away. "Because I hid the truth from everyone, I was afraid of how you would react, and using so much energy does make me vulnerable which I'm not particularly fond of."

"I'm in love with an alien princess who is learning to control her mythical magical powers. Okay, I think I can handle it," he said with a grin. Allura laughed at his summary of the situation. He wasn't wrong but his wording made the whole ordeal hilarious.

"And I'm in love with an alien human who also happens to be the Paladin of the black lion and now has an arm that glows blue instead of purple."

Shiro did a double take when he understood what she just said. "What?" He whispered while looking at his Galra arm. He activated it only to find out that the princess was right: the arm emitted a bright blue light, much brighter than the purple he had gotten used to.

"How are we going to explain this to the team tomorrow?" Shiro asked while turning his arm off. "We'll say I was practicing my magic and it worked, no need to go into details," Allura answered. Shiro looked at the princess, her face was as serene as ever. He wrapped her in his arms. "Thank you for trusting me," he said in her ears. "Thank you for being a trustworthy person," She replied.

They stayed in the observation room a little longer, watching the stars float by and exchanging kisses every now and then. Sleep finally catching up to her after almost a week, Allura fell asleep in Shiro's arms and he carried her back to their bed.

* * *

 **Shanila is not an original concept: it actually cones from a Netflix series called LoliRock. You can look it up on YouTube to get an idea of how powerful Allura can become.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Amusement Park

**Day 16: Amusement park / Fairground rides**

 **Let's take a trip to High School AU! Shiro a senior at Voltron Academy and Allura is the daughter of a rich British diplomat who moved into the region. That doesn't stop him from saying hi two days later. They quickly become friends and often like to go to the local amusement park. Today, Shiro wants to ask Allura something... ( I AM A SUCKER FOR LOVE CONFESSIONS FIGHT ME XD)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's a good thing we don't have a class today, it's always so crowded during the weekend," Shiro said while waiting to get their wristbands.

It was a beautiful Wednesday Afternoon. Because of the other local festivals running throughout their march break, Smiles Boulevard had fewer people walking in and out its gates. A perfect occasion to get the most out of the rides and games in the local amusement park.

Shiro met Allura a few months ago. The classroom got quiet as soon as she walked in. Maybe it was her long white hair. Maybe it was the way she carried herself. Maybe it was that nobody seemed to know anything about her. Because of that, it didn't take long for the social media investigations to begin. By the end of the day, the students decided that she was the snob daughter of a rich British diplomat who probably though that she was too good for anyone.

That didn't stop him from saying hi to her. And really that's all it took: as time went by, their friendship grew. They would hang out and do homework together and on the weekends they were free, they would go to the amusement park. Shiro quickly fell head over heels for Allura and decided to do something about it.

Today was the day he would make the big leap.

"That's very true," Allura replied while adjusting her ponytail. "Where do you want to go first?" She asked, looking around to get a good view of all the lines.

"How about... the flying teacups?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We both love tea, we might as well do that first," he replied with a laugh. As they got in line, Shiro tried to reach for her hand but was too afraid to just grab it so he shoved it in his pocket instead. When their turned arrived, they put their backpacks away and decided to sit down in a blue teacup.

They spent the day going from one ride to the other, laughing in lines and screaming in the rides. Allura wasn't blind: she noticed whenever his hand brushed against hers. By the time they stopped to eat a snack, she was tired of waiting for him to make a move. "Takashi," she said while finishing her strawberry ice cream.

Shiro knew that whenever she called him by his real name, She was about to say something very serious. "Yes?" He asked.

"Take my hand." She simply said. He almost choked on his lemonade. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she replied. "Your hand has been dancing around mine all day so if you want to hold it, just do it!" He shook his head, accepting his defeat. He reached for her hand, made their fingers interlock and pulled her towards the game stations. _It's about time_ , she thought to herself while squeezing his hand tight. They walked around the different games and settled on the balloons and darts station. He managed to pop enough balloons in a row to get her a major prize and she chose the purple Tottoro plushie.

Shiro was running out of time. Allura said she had to get home earlier than usual that day to do a dress fitting for an upcoming gala. For the last ride, they decided to go on the merry-go-round. Once installed in the black and white, carriage, Allura rested her head on Shiro's shoulder and closed her eyes as the ride slowly started moving. He leaned his head on hers, relishing in this moment.

"Allura," Shiro whispered. "Mhmm?" She hummed. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Allura I... I like you, a lot. I think you're such an incredible person because... not just that you're smart and pretty and all that... You're compasionate, terribly honest, stubborn, loyal, witty and...I could go on but... Allura... Allura will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out.

She lifted her head from his shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment, his cheeks growing incrasingly red. "Since when did you want to ask me this?"

"Since... Since we got here but... I got nervous."

She looked at him. "Does this mean we can hold hands more often?"

"Y... Yes, YES!" He blurred out.

"That's good, because I really like to hold your hand."

"Wait... is that a yes?" He asked.

"It is," she replied, getting closer to him. Shiro narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you saying yes?"

"Because I really like you. Because you treat me like I'm a normal girl but also like I'm made of magic... I don't know if it makes any sense... You're great to be around, you're very caring, you don't take decisions lightly, you have a dark sense of humor which I love and... oh gosh I'm rambling aren't i?" she laughed. Shiro's smiled grew wider with every word she said. "Keep going, I'm not stopping you." She punched him lightly, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "Remember when we first talked? The week I arrived at VA?"

"Yeah, you're really easy to talk to."

"Well... I... You...That week you were the only person who talked to me. The others started talking to me three weeks later only because you convinced everyone that I wasn't a snobby kid like the rumors claimed I was." Shiro's heart pinched at the confession. Seeing his expression, she gently kissed his cheek. "That's another reason I like you, Takashi: because you always seek for the truth even when everyone claims to have it."

As the ride slowed down, Shiro kissed her cheek and said, "as selfish as this might sound, I'm glad I got to talk to you first." Allura looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad about it too... _boyfriend._ " They both laughed at the way she emphasized his new title and walked hand in hand out of the merry-go-round and out of the amusement park.

* * *

 **My very first Allura cosplay was actually High Schooler Allura so this AU is dear to my heart.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Market

**Day 17: Christmas market. As a favor, Shiro is out taking pictures for the city's website and sees something..or someone... right out of a children's Christmas story book...**

 **I Would like to dedicate this oneshot to HoddieMaine and Ninke_A, the authors of Kodachrome on AO3 (I honestly lost count of how many times I've read the story bless your souls). The story takes place in the universe they have created, about two years after the story's end (no spoilers don't worry, just mentions of locations and characters.) If you ship Klance or appreciate a well written, heartfelt, character developing story then GET. ON. IT. PRONTO!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping out, seems like it gets more crowded every year and I just can't capture everything!" Keith said while adjusting the lens on his camera.

"Hey, no worries Keith," Shiro said with a smile, "I'm glad to be able to help. Plus, free hot chocolate, right?"

"Right. Don't forget about the cookies..." he said while walking away.

The local Christmas market was one of the town's biggest events. The main street was turned into a pedestrian only zone and local shops would set up their stations exchanging money or goods for other goods, all while wearing festive clothing and with Christmas music being played from Needles And Notes. With the crowds getting bigger each year, it was hard for Keith to take pictures of everything and everyone for the city's website. So he got his long time friend to help him.

"Let's see if any of those photography lessons payed off..." he whispered while walking around.

Shiro spent most of the hour walking and taking pictures. He started to understand why Keith complained about his body getting sore: it didn't take long for Shiro to get himself in unusually bended positions to get what he thought was the perfect shot.

When he met up with the rest of his friends for a lunch break, Pidge looked at the clock and let out a "Oh shit!" before quickly finishing her sandwich.

"What's the rush?" Keith asked.

"Wait..." Pidge said while turning to look at Lance, "you didn't tell them?" He made a gesture with his hands, zipping his lips shut, locking it and putting the key in his pocket. "Perfect! Everyone, we got five minutes to get to the central area so we gotta get moving!" She said while putting their coat on. Sensing the urgency in their tone, they all imitated Pidge, threw their trash away and made their way through the crowd. Once they arrived, Shiro and Keith got their cameras ready, waiting to see what was about to happen.

"Pidge, why are we in such a..."

The rest of his sentence never made it out of his mouth. Keith, seeing how dumbfounded his friend was at the sight, quickly changed spot to capture Shiro's expression.

Allura made her way through the crowd. Her white hair was expertly braided into an elegant bun and silver snowflakes were pinned in place as if she were wearing a crown. She wore a white, blue and silver tulle dress that ended just above the knee and wore white pointed shoes. Her face... she wore fake elf ears that matched perfectly with her skintone and her makeup had elegantly drawn snowflakes, crystals glued to her face and silver eyeliner that made her look...

Like she was the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Right on cue, the song started to play in the speakers. Children gathered arround to see the magical fairy dance with grace and beauty and God his girlfriend was truly made out of _magic_. Overwhelmed by the scene before him, he sat down, legs crossed, and looked as Allura twirled and lifted her foot towards the sky and brought everyone to silence.

When she posed and the music stopped, the crowd erupted with cheers. She went around, bowing to the public, and offered children the chance to come closer to her. Shiro got up and changed spots, wanting to get a closer view of everything.

The next hour, he spent them taking pictures of Allura interacting with parents and grandparents, teens wanting selfies, little children giving her kisses on the nose and on her cheeks. Just as she was about to excuse herself, Shiro approached her. "Allura?" He said while gently shaking the camera. "I saw you take about a thousand pictures, Shiro!" She said with a melodic laugh. "I know," he replied, "I just... Could you do the Anastasia pose?"

Allura didn't need to hear it twice. Knowing exactly what pose he was referring to, she got down on one knee, extending the other one far back. Shiro helped her make sure that the tulle of her dress was perfectly placed before taking the picture. He got close to her and pointed the camera lens down as she looked up.

 _She was absolutely divine._

He helped her back on her feet, gallantly kissed her hand and watched as she gracefully made her exit.

"So..." Keith said while creeping behind Shiro, "What did you think?" He turned around to look at him, clutched his heart and shook his head. "How can... can you even love someone this much? My heart hurts because... wow I am so... so... I just love her so much!" Keith chuckled, turned around to look at Lance. He was teaching a little boy how to sign Jingle Bells. "I know how you feel, I really do." He smiled at him before walking towards the duo.

He didn't see Allura until about half an hour later. She still had her makeup on but switched her dress for some warmer clothes. Shiro pulled her in and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. They couldn't help but to laugh when they heard a little scream "The fairy as a boyfriend!"

"So... would you say that the Christmas market was a success?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh trust me, it was. I knew you could dance but... _damn._ Sugar Plum _FAIRY?_ " He shook his head. "Tell you what, I'm done helping Keith out for today so how about we go through the market and I get you whatever you want?"

"Really?"

"Really! Just... Don't make me sell my soul in the process."

"Luckily for you, I know exactly what I want."

That night, when they finally got back home, Allura placed her custom made Allura Sugar Plum Fairy soft doll and his Nutcracker Shiro soft doll near their bedroom window.

* * *

 **Fun fact: The pose Allura took was the final pose of the song Once Upon A December from Anastasia the move.**

 **I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! XOXOXO Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: Movie night, snuggles

**Day 20: Movie night, snuggle. When the universe turn to chaos, you have to take care of yourself before you can take care of others.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shiro walked into the control room and straight towards Princess Allura. She had been working for hours on end to make sure that all the Paladins and members of the newly formed coalition were at their best and ready to fight in case of an attack.

But she was falling appart.

"Allura, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put you on forced work rest." Allura turned around, confused by his statement. "Is such a thing even possible?" She asked.

"I can't physically force you to stop, that wouldn't be proper. But I can tell you that you have been working for three days straight, you have refused to take a break and that the hole team and I are seriously worried about you. Coran said that due to Altean customs, he can't _order_ you to stop. Fortunately for him, I'm human so those customs are out the window for me, at least for now," he concluded while keeping eye contact with Allura and walking closer to her.

She avoided his gaze, bitting her lower lip. Of course she needed to rest. She could barely feel her legs. But Voltron...

"I know what you're thinking," Shiro said in a low voice and grabbing her hand, "Voltron can't be at it's best if you're not at your best. You might not be a Paladin but you are in our hearts, princess, and knowing you're not okay isn't good for any of us." She sighed, turning off the screen filled with data and seeking refuge in Shiro's arms. He held her close. "Very well," she said, "but I'm too stressed to fall asleep."

"I've got something planned," Shiro said before laying a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"This... pillow fort... it's lovely!" Allura was completely smitten: Shiro built her a pillow fort with blankets, snacks and one of the few movies Pidge had on their laptop. Allura had taken a shower and gotten into her pajamas before meeting Shiro in his room like she was instructed to.

The princess was siting between Shiro's legs. He had switch his regular clothes for Altean sweatpants and a black t-shirt and his arms were now wrapped around her waist. "I'm glad you like it," he said. "Unfortunately, there aren't too many earth movies available but I'm choosing to trust the others' pick for us." He clicked on play and the Disney castle started to move into view. "What if I fall asleep?" Allura whispered.

"I hope you do, you need sleep. Plus we can always rewatch it," Shiro replied while holding her closer.

Surely enough, Princess Allura fell asleep to the sound of waves and the singing voice of a girl wanting to go beyond the horizon. Happy to see that she had finally succumbed to her body's need for rest, Shiro layed her on the floor, gently lifting her head to slide a pillow underneath. As he covered her with a blanket she gently pulled on his t-shirt, a silent invitation for him to join her. He stopped the movie and he brought her close to his chest before falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **It's such a cuddle season right now this gives me all the feels. *Sigh***

 **Thank you all for the comments you leave me and sorry I can't post as much as I'd like to!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mornings, evenings

**Day 21: Mornings, evenings. Or at least my version of those two moments. The morning part happens during the war and the evening part happens after the war.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Allura woke up earlier that day, surprised to see the other half of the bed already empty. She quickly put on a pair of pants and Shiro's black t-shirt before heading out of the room. Shiro wasn't a sleepwalker, that much she was sure of. But he also wasn't the type to wake up early without warning her the night before. She walked around the castle, the others still asleep, and found Shiro in the observation deck.

Quietly, she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning, love," Allura whispered. Shiro smiled when he heard the sweet name she called him by. "Good morning to you, slept well?" He asked while pulling her in front of him. "Yes but you didn't tell me you were planning on waking up early so I came to check on you." Shiro moved a hair away from her face. "I'm sorry, I woke up not too long ago and you were sleeping so peacefully so I came here."

"Why exactly?" She asked while turning around to face the window. "Wait a little longer and you'll see," he whispered in her ear.

The sun rose slowly above the horizon, tainting the sky and clouds with hues of yellow, red and orange. Shiro wrapped his arms around her shoulder, resting his head on hers. "Is this why you came here?" she asked in a hushed tone. He nodded. "On Earth, I used to go hiking during early morning just to catch the sunrise," Shiro explained. "I hadn't see one since I got captured and when Coran told us the expected weather for today... I just... I miss Earth." Sensing the sudden sadness in his tone, Allura turned in his arms to face him. " When this war is over, we can watch the sunrise together," she said, "and then we can actually sleep in for once." Shiro chuckled, lifting her chin up to lay a tender kiss on her lips. "That sounds like a great idea," he said before kissing her again. They stayed in the room until the sun had completely rose and made their way back to their shared room. The war wasn't over yet but at least they were alive to see the sunrise.

* * *

Shiro and Allura were making their way back to the cottage. They didn't realize how late it had gotten until the sun was gone on the other side of the mountain. They walked on the path lit by rocks that had glow-in-the-dark paint on them.

"Shiro do you see that?" Allura asked while pulling his arm. He turned his head towards the direction she was pointing and saw tiny lights flickering. "Oh fireflies!" He whispered excitedly. "They are little flying bugs that create their own light, harmless really. Do you want to catch one?"

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be offering if it wasn't," he replied with a grin. They walked slowly towards the few light and as they tried to catch one, other fireflies started appearing and they were soon surrounded by tiny lights. Allura was so focused on catching the firefly that was a few feet away from her that she didn't see the other one nearby until it was making its way towards her Altean mark on her cheek. Another one landed on her nose and soon, her body had a dozen of fireflies resting on her.

"Shiro..." She whispered to get his attention and not frighten the glowing creatures. He turned to look at her and gasped. Allura had always been beautiful. But to see her relaxed, in human clothing and with the fireflies decorating her body like that made his insides stir and his heart pound. "Allura," he said while walking to her and wooshing away the fireflies on her face, "can I kiss you?"

"Are you okay?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"I just gotta make sure you're not an illusion," he jokingly replied. She laughed, getting herself on her toes and seeking his lips.

* * *

 *** Deep Breath ***

 **I'D LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIEVE**

 **THAT PLANET EARTH TURNS SLOOOOOWLY!**

 **Okay enough fooling around, hope you liked it!**


End file.
